


We'll always have each other when everything else is gone

by RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Sad, Fluff, Happy Ending, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Oneshot, Small fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm
Summary: They had been there for each other and managed everything together, had overcome so much just for it to shatter now. He had started to cry again. Not knowing what to do with himself anymore, he had gone into their bedroom. Sitting down on their bed. It was way too big for him alone. With tears in his eyes he had looked at the little book that was still lying on the sheets. "Catcher in the rye" had been the other man's favourite.- Just a little one shot that starts pretty sad but has a guaranteed happy ending -





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! After writing and thinking about much stuff I finally decided to upload something! I've been struggling with this since I kinda want to make sure that whatever I write is good enough and I'm rarely happy with the result. Anyway, I wrote this with a sudden inspiration a few hours ago and was surprisingly quite happy with it so here is my first, all done by myself, work! I've also started working on the fanfiction "The world is ugly" together with BulletParade lately and you should totally check it out! A part of my songs/poems is also featured in the latest chapter and I would love to know what you think about it and the fanfiction! Okay! Enough talking! I hope you'll enjoy this little story! Have fun!

_He didn't know how to explain his feelings. It was and had always been very hard for him. At least in the common way. He just couldn't talk about them. Writing was easy, it came without huge problems and he could pour his soul into the words while he struggled with communicating verbally. He was scared, couldn't look other people in the eyes and stuttered helplessly. Writing, that he could do._

__

_But the other hadn't asked for that. Hell, he hadn't even really asked him to talk about his feelings. Just a simple "Prove how important this is to you!". Of course he had only been able to blankly look at him, mouth fallen open a bit, eyes widening with realisation after what felt like minutes but had probably only been a few seconds._

__

__

__

_In normal situations he would've quietly stuttered, at least tried to say something other people could try to understand. But he had just been able to look at the hopeful expression in front of him, the shock clearly visible on his own features. This time he was sure he had been standing there for a few minutes, watching the kind smile on the others' face slowly disappear, changing to an unreadable expression instead. He still just watched the other person hopelessly._

____

__

____

_He knew he couldn't do this. He knew he had fucked up as soon as realisation had hit him. He knew he was even more scared about what would happen now than about talking but he couldn't get a word out, couldn't get himself to. The man in front of him should've known. Should've known he couldn't do it this way. After living with him for years now and getting to know him, he really should've known. But maybe he really had hoped he would change for him, even if just a bit._

_____ _

__

_____ _

_And now he himself was wishing he would've been able to change, too. There was no way to go back now though. No way to change the hurtful, sad and angry expression on the other man's face. No way to take back his silence and just get out a few words at least. He knew the words, had known them at that situation, too. He really wished he would've just said them._

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_Instead he had watched the kind and beautiful man in front of him grab the most important things and leave. Leave the room. Leave the house. Leave his life. He felt sorry. Not for himself since he knew he deserved this, had been the one to destroy this. He felt sorry for not speaking, for not showing his feelings, for not holding him back when he still had the chance to do so._

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_As soon as the door had closed quietly, since the amazing man he just let go had never been violent, even though he trashed around everywhere he was playing his guitar, he had fallen to his knees. Had felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. Had, after shutting his mouth for at least half an hour, screamed. He had cried, screamed, screamed his name, had hoped for him to come back and hug him close, assure him that everything would be alright, that they could do this. It did not happen. The door had remained closed and he had remained sobbing on the cold floor, clutching his legs close to himself and calling the name of the person he just lost due to his stupidness until he fell asleep._

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_Of course he had not remained asleep for long, his heart was aching too much and he was haunted by nightmares. He had woken up and had felt his world crashing down again, but had not been able to shed a single tear. Just sitting down at the kitchen table, at his usual place, he had made himself coffee and tried to drink it. Surprisingly he couldn't do it. Couldn't drink a single drop of his favourite drink._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_The thin and shy man had only been able to look at the chair which belonged to the only person he felt comfortable and loved around. He had been sitting there, his coffee long gone cold, and had thought. Thought about all the happy moments they shared with each other, all the scary moments they had shared with each other and of course, all the private moments they had shared with each other. They had been there for each other and managed everything together, had overcome so much just for it to shatter now. He had started to cry again._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Not knowing what to do with himself anymore, he had gone into their bedroom. Sitting down on their bed. It was way too big for him alone. With tears in his eyes he had looked at the little book that was still lying on the sheets. "Catcher in the rye" had been the other man's favourite. He had read it more than once, probably even more than a hundred times and had never grown bored of it. Had read it out loud for him every time he hadn't been able to sleep due to his mind driving him crazy. Had calmed him, one hand holding the book, while the other was slung around his waist. Had created a familiarity both of them had needed._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Seeing this precious book, the crying man knew what to do. He grabbed his little notebook and his favourite pen and started to write. Write word after word, minute after minute, hour after hour, never stopping. He hoped and knew the other would come back for him and this time he would give him the answer he deserved, had deserved back then. He wrote furiously and only stopped once he was finished and happy with the result, smiling sadly while ripping out the page he had scribbled his message on._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

Gerard heard the front door open and held out the little paper he had been clutching to his chest tightly. He was looking at the floor and heard the little gasp echoing from the small man in front of him. He waited until the other took the note before looking up and watching him read the messy handwriting. When the man looked up from the paper and right into his eyes Gerard opened his mouth, looking straight back at Frank, whose face showed his forgiveness and love, and said, his voice loud, clear and steady " **I love you.** "

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it and I'm sorry about any mistakes! I'm German so my English might not be perfect. Just tell me if you find some and I'll fix it. I would really appreciate your critic or compliments or just simple comments so don't be shy! Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S.: The title of the fanfiction is inspired by the song "Dig" from "Incubus"


End file.
